Fate
by Summerlea
Summary: Just because something’s wrong doesn’t mean you have to quit it. [renoaxel .au.][TWINCEST!]


**Title:** Fate  
**Genre:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing:**Reno/Axel  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **NA  
**Summary: **Just because something's wrong doesn't mean you have to quit it. Reno x Axel. AU. Drabble. Twincest.  
**Other:** For Blind.

I JUMP TENSES. BEWARE. Fear the drabble-esque-ness. It's a killa'! Also!- You won't understand ANY of this, because I'm too lazy to give the back-story. This is a side-story for a bigger fanfiction that you guys will never see. YAY.

_It's funny when things go wrong;  
I get tired of waking,  
For all the things I've loved before._

Would you care for me?

_Because I'm tired  
Tired of all this life.  
Would you care for me?  
Because I feel like…  
Like I've been cut inside.__**  
-Thirteen Minutes- A Perfect Circle-**_

When it had started, Axel wished he could've known what he was getting himself into. So he would have known that Reno Sinclair was bad news from the beginning, known instantly that just sitting in the same booth at that café would've turned his life around in so many different ways. He wished he had known so he could've turned his cheek the other way and left. _Could've. Would've. Should've._  
Axel thinks this late at night when it's just him sprawled out in his bed with the sheets kicked off, too warm to sleep. Sometimes, Axel wishes he still had Roxas. But he doesn't; he has Reno – even if Reno's gone- and despite how bitter he feels towards the other male, he knows that this was neither of their fault.  
Reno blames 'fate', and Axel doesn't know who to blame rather than himself, because in his mind 'Fate' is a little girl playing with her barbies – not some responsible Goddess. He can't blame Reno for being curious enough to approach him, just like he can't blame Kairi for showing them the Picture that verified everything. And he most certainly can't blame Reno for falling in love with him, but he_ can_ blame himself for falling too.  
But when it comes to them being twin brothers, Axel isn't sure who to blame. Maybe Fate's laughing at them, laughing at the soap opera plot twist that she came up with that they're forced to deal with.

Lying on his back on the mattress and staring up at the ceiling, Axel realizes that he hasn't gone to work in a week. Cid's been calling his cellphone to tell him that, although it's not like they're ever exceptionally busy at the shop, the least he could do would be to actually pretend to give a shit and call in sick.  
Axel, he can't say that he actually gives a shit.

His bed is so big and empty without Reno, and he's never noticed it before- not until after Reno had stormed off. Probably confused and frustrated and drinking himself into a stupor- much like Axel, minus the alcohol.  
Ever since Reno, Axel finds it a bit less entertaining to drink. Maybe because that was how he had comforted himself, getting over Roxas, and memories like that shouldn't be tied together with people like Reno.

Reno's been gone for awhile now.After Kairi showed up from the airport, all smiles and luggage and _'ohmygod Who is THAT? Why does he look like YOU?'_, after Kairi convinced them to visit his supposed parents, Reno disappeared. Kairi had found the wrinkled picture of all three of them in her old bedroom, under a loose board in the floor, and had exposed the truth and Reno had left.  
It was unnerving only because, in the months that Axel had known Reno, the other male was all emotion. When he was mad, happy, depressed; everyone within a mile radius of him would be more than aware of it. But when Reno had found out that it was his _brother_ who'd taken him in; his _brother _that he'd fallen in love with, Reno was emotionless. Axel, he'd laughed in that weak, bitter sort of way he was so good at mocking. Kairi had been ecstatic; _triumphant_ because her feelings had been right, and she was still unaware of the relationship that had blossomed between the two boys, otherwise she might have been a bit guilty.

It'd been awhile now- a few weeks, Axel calculated, and his shitty little apartment was empty with only one person living in it. It was barely big enough to comfortably fit Axel, but without Reno it seemed so open.  
He wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not that his apartment had suddenly become so spacious.

Another week passes before Axel actually finds the strength to pull himself from his studio apartment, with it's dining room combination living room combination kitchen combination bedroom-nook, and out into the real world. It's December now, and the idea of spending Christmas for the first time in two years is suddenly becoming less and less of an impossibility.

Before Reno it had been Roxas with him, and before that friends, and family and now… Axel isn't quite sure what he has left. There's Kairi, but she lives too far away than to be any more comfort than a phone call.

On his day out, Axel doesn't go to work like he know he should. He doesn't return Kairi's phone calls from Edge, like he know he should. Instead, he wanders, passes the little café where he had first met Reno, and out of the corner of his eye catches a flash of bright red that stops him in the middle of the street.

That glimpse of color- Axel's praying that it's his brother, lounging outside of the café with a cigarette pressed between his lips- or maybe even Reno in the café, with a cup of coffee, sitting in a booth next to a window.  
It turns out to be nothing more but a bouquet of blood red roses being carried by a little girl, and by the time Axel realizes that he's standing in the middle of an intersection and turns to look straight, it's too late to move from the car.

Two days later and he's released from the hospital with a broken leg, some scratches and a few bruised ribs. With his new excuse, he calls into work and convinces Cid that he isn't lying about his broken leg.

Later that night, Axel's sprawled out on the floor- having dropped his keys and instinctly doven to pick them up without considering his crutches. They had dug hard into the soft flesh under his arms and he fell as they tipped- too unused to having to rely on such a simplistic object.  
The crutches had fallen to the side, one halfway underneath his couch and the other an arm's length away from him. Axel blamed his hardwood floors for how far they've gone, and cringed as he tried to push himself to his feet. The tears prickled in his eyes, pain shooting up his damaged leg and distracting him from hearing the door behind heaved open.  
"Need some help?"

Startled, Axel's head jerked up, acidic green eyes meeting oceanic blue. Reno looked only slightly guilty at the intense gaze, but didn't back down, letting a grin curve across his lips as he strode across the room, pulling his hands out of his black slacks, offering them to Axel.

On the floor, Axel lets out a small laugh, that painful sounding thing that Reno's always hated. "You came back," He murmurs, sounding a bit bewildered. Reno's thinking maybe maybe he might've hit his head from the fall, but keeps his palms out for his brother to take.  
That crooked grin slides up again on his lips, "You didn't think I'd let you wallow by yourself with your bum leg, did you?" Reno replies, and Axel can't help but snort, lifting his hands to grab Reno's. The elder twin holds tight, bracing himself and pulling Axel to his feet, and supports his weight. Axel's arms have gone around him, tugging him close, burying his face in the crook of Reno's neck, and he's momentarily caught off guard by the affection, still not entirely used to such.  
In the end he relaxes, snaking an arm around Axel's waist and nuzzles his cheek lightly. "You know I couldn't just leave you, kid."

In the end, Axel can't say he's too upset at Fate for twisting their lives together, and he can't say that, given the opportunity and the knowledge of what there was to come, he would have turned the other way and left Reno before he had met him.


End file.
